Tokyo Love
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Fic Requst by Shiranai Atsune) Female Kaneki x Suzuya Juuzou, female Kaneki (will be renamed in the fic) struggles to find where she belongs until she meets Suzuya Juuzou. (Attempt of eventual romance). [COMPLETE!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.**

Date Uploaded: June 27, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my first Fic Request! So this is kinda challenging because I haven't done a fic request before and most of all I haven't gender-bent anyone *laughs*. So pretty much I'm still working my way here. This is a oneshot by the way.**

 **Take note my rules and guidelines when writing Fic Requests and my rules when gender-bending.**

 **Summary:** Tokyo Love- Female Kaneki x Suzuya Juuzou (Pairings), female Kaneki (will be renamed in the fic) struggles to find where she belongs until she meets Suzuya Juuzou. (Attempt of eventual romance).

 ***Note:** Kaneki Ken's female name here is Kumiko Nii.

 **So now that we're settled here, let's start and I hope we all enjoy!**

 **TOKYO LOVE (requested by and made for Shiranai Atsune)**

Kumiko Nii is a twenty three year old female ghoul- one of the few most poweful SS Rated ghoul in Tokyo. After having implanted the Glutton, Rize Kamishiro's organs into her after one freaky accident, Kumiko became the one-eyed ghoul. But it's been five years since that accident, since she's been living her life as a ghoul, but even time has passed, it didn't change the fact that Kumiko still wants to be a human once more- to live as a human once more. She missed getting a burger with her friend Hide, she missed going to school with his classmates, she missed everything about her that was humane once.

A part of her regrets ever coming for help when a certain investigator screamed for help. When Rize was about to have him for suffer.. a part of her replayed those memories over and over, trying to justify to herself that she did right and that she shouldn't regret it. She never even heard from the investigator again. She didn't even gain a medal for saving someone, she wasn't even branded a hero for standing up against a ghoul to save someone, she wasn't even acknowledged for showing courage that night. No. None of it mattered. None of it was recognized. All that ever happened to her was that horrible accident.

Up until now that memory was haunting her. That deed. She was never sure if it was even right. If it was even what other humans would do in a situation.

She even wished that people like that exists at the present. That someone would come and save her from her current situation. She is in between lines of ghouls and humans. She didn't feel that she belonged in either side. Humans despised ghouls and ghouls crave for humans. There's no particular side that she feels that she belong to. Not even a bit of a welcoming atmosphere wherever territory she enters.

Rain.

Thunders.

Footsteps.

Water splashes.

Silence.

It was what mainly Kumiko would hear every time she made her runs at night. Her runs to search for humans in need of rescue, searching for hungry ghouls in need of food, searching for a meal for herself. Yeah, that's right, she's trying to be a hero on both sides but neither of them repays her kind works. None.

Again there was no medal for her deeds, there was 'hero' entitled to her when she comes to their aid, there is no acknowledgement even after she did her job. None.

She lived like that everyday.. every night.. but even if she can freely move around Tokyo, even if she can go wherever she wants, do whatever she wants.. she still feel that there's something binding her from being free at all. The feeling that she was being choked.. the feeling that she was trapped in Tokyo.. oh.. what a big place to cage a monster like her. A really big place yet she feels trapped and choked... there was no freedom after all.

All she did was play her part, the part that doesn't even change anything. It happens again after that night. Humans will cry for help, ghouls will suffer from their craving, she will feel the hunger.. over and over again. A cycle that never ends.

Kumiko wanted to choose not to do anything but what of her life now? She didn't want to live a meaningless life. She knew that her friend.. Hide.. and everyone else she once knew.. they're all doing their best to live their life even after she's 'gone'. So that's what she decided to also do. To live her life as well.. even if it's only in the shadows.

 _It's cold.. it's always cold.._

When it rains and there's nothing to do, Kumiko would always hide under a roof or anywhere where she's not going to be wet from the rain. She'd just sit there and stare at nothingness, wait for the rain to end or wait for someone's screams and cries fill her ears. Kumiko would pull her knees closer to her chest, trying to find warmth to comfort her.

Her ears were filled with nothing but the sound of raindrops landing quite strong everywhere.

 _I wonder when this will end..?_

 _Would it be easier if I'd just die?_

She could've killed herself. She wanted to. But that would only mean she was giving up. She knew if Hide was there he'd tell her not to give up and probably an additional scolding from him. She chuckled softly at the thought of an old friend.

 _Thank you, Hide._

Kumiko then heard a new kind of sound fill her ears. The sound of someone running under the rain, the sound of investigators muttering to each other through their earpieces about a running ghoul they're chasing.

Immediately, Kumiko got up her feet and followed the source of the sound, seeing a group of investigators in suits chasing after a ghoul. She couldn't eye where the ghoul was but she knew there was at least one ghoul they were chasing i they were all in one direction. Unless the ghouls they were chasing weren't splitting up and were running as a group.

She kept her presence hidden as she tailed them, waiting for the right moment to take lead and knock out the bad ghouls for them.

Yeah, she helps both sides. She helps the investigators when catching bad ghouls. She helps ghouls when they don't want to hurt humans. A simple concept that Kumiko had been abiding ever since she ran away from Anteiku, not wanting to get involved with any war between Anteiku and Aogiri Tree. Not to mention, CCG sometimes butting in their war.

A few investigators stayed behind while the rest kept running, Kumiko was left with a dilemma which one to follow. With her instincts telling her to stay with those who remained, she let the rest leave. But she made sure she's close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation to gain intel on what kind of ghoul they were chasing.

"Yes sir." said one of the investigators, following orders from his upperclassman through the earpiece before turning to his comrades. "They want us to trap them by taking a round turn."

"We'll take this route then." said another investigator and led the way, taking a route in an alley.

Kumiko smirked knowing every inch and cranny of Tokyo already. She knew well enough how to trap and where the runaway ghouls would be headed. So she separated herself from them and ran a different direction.

She climbed up the emergency exit stairs to go on the rooftop and make jumps from roof to roof until she's reached a certain building where she had spotted a group of three men wearing hoodies to cover their faces. Kumiko suspected they were the ones that the investigators were chasing and grinned to herself that she caught them. She turned her head to a certain distance to her left where she was sure the investigators got lost to.

 _I got this._

Taking a jump from above, she knocked out one of the ghouls in a flash.

"What the-?!" the ghoul wearing a green hoodie exclaimed.

"You're not one of them!" said the other ghoul.

"Yeah I'm not." Kumiko said as she stepped away from the knocked out comrade of theirs.

"Listen here lady, I wouldn't want to hurt you but-!" the ghoul wearing a green hoodie tried to threaten but it was pointless as soon as Kumiko and her dangerous kagune knocked him out after hitting him directly in the face just once.

The remaining ghoul shivered in fear as he stepped back, taking a cautious distance from her.

"You're a traitor to your kind!" he yelled but after staring at the female ghoul he was facing, he realized she only had one eye with a red iris. "The one-eyed ghoul!" he exclaimed after recognizing her. "You're the traitor everyone's been talking about! The rat!" he yelled in anger and this anger overwhelmed his fear. As a koukaku user, he grew his kagune below the shoulder, ready to attack the traitor of his kind.

But Kumiko was intimidated nor did she feel any fear. She's been through fights worse than this. She's been through pursuits and one-on-one's. This is nothing to sweat on.

With one kick, she knocked him out and starts to walk away when she heard the investigators' footsteps were coming near.

She kept a close distance as she later watched the investigators arrest the ghouls and take them in. She sighed at the success of their pursuit and kept sitting where she was. It was always the same. The only recognition she'd get is the very title that everyone knew her as. "The one-eyed ghoul" and "Eyepatch". She wasn't even sure if she'd be happy to be branded as 'traitor'.

Not the kind of acknowledgement and recognition she'd want but it was how it works.

"Ah it happened again! How can this even happen?!" complained Marude.

"What do you mean?" Shinohara asked in wonder.

"Well.. at nights like this there's always this mysterious what-now that knocks 'em out and helps us!" Marude expounds his complex thinking about the mysterious vigilante doing their job for them.

"It's nice to actually have someone helping us." Shinohara says and smiled but Marude has a different perspective about their vigilante.

"Tsk, right." he muttered and turned around to take his leave but then he remembered something. "Hey, your boy Suzuya borrowed my bike earlier. He's still not back." he says with a grumpy face.

"I'm sure he's on his way back. After all, we told him to take a detour to help us catch those ghouls." Shinohara says.

"Which by the way wasn't needed at all!" Marude reminds him, still bitter about the unknown vigilante that does all the honorable work for them.

While they were talking and packing up, Kumiko was having an internal debate with herself regarding her own life cycle and her 'heroic' deeds. She was startled to hear a light sound from behind her and quickly acted with what her instincts tell her to. She turned around with her kagune ready to smash the attacker if ever. But the only thing that she saw was a boy with stitches in his in his body.

He was holding a quinque but wasn't in a fighting stance. He was grinning at her despite she was in a positin ready to annihilate him.

 _Why.. why is he smiling? I could've killed him!_

"Who are you?" she asked as her eyes carefully observed his movements, her kagune still up and ready in case of an attack.

"Suzuya Juuzou. It's nice to meet you, uhm..?"

 _Why is he acting like this? Isn't he afraid of me?_

Still not giving Juuzou the warm greeting, Kumiko kept her distance and said nothing as she eyed his quinque, trying to give him a message to put it down first. Juuzou traced where her eyes were looking at and saw she was glaring intently at his quinque.

"Oh this? I was supposed to use it to cut those ghouls to pieces!" he explained and chuckled as he puts it away.

Shocked and in disbelief, Kumiko gritted her teeth at the very odd investigator she was facing. She was helping them indeed, but she never made contact with them for her own safety. It could be a trap to take the mysterious vigilante in custody so she didn't lower her guard and kept her serious face up.

"Why are you still frowning?" Juuzou asked as he tilts his head to the side, trying to figure out the problem of the female ghoul. "Earlier you were smiling and you were really pretty that time!" he complimented and Kumiko felt her cheeks heat up and blushed.

Staggering backwards, she darted him a glare of disapproval for what he said despite that it was a positive one.

"Stop talking to me!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he assured and kept his distance, not because he knew she wanted him away, but because he was being careful with her kagune not striking him if she get mad.

"Your quinque.. you said you were going to use it to cut ghouls to pieces.. am I not a ghoul?" she pointed out, a twisted emotions of anger and bitterness at the naive investigator before her. She could kill him and run away or ignore him and run away but somehow, she couldn't move where her feet were planted.

However the male investigator only chuckled.

"You're really odd, you know? Of course I know you're a ghoul. You have a kagune!" he said, letting his chuckle go on and pissing off the female ghoul.

 _Then why?!_

 _Why are you not attacking me you stupid investigator?!_

She gritted her teeth, planning to push him and make her exit while she has the chance but she didn't notice that she was now at the edge of the roof and was about to fall when he came and caught her by the hand to pull her back to safety, she landed on his chest and felt the warmth that she was searching for earlier. She felt his casual heartbeat and warm arms around her.

She quickly pushes him away, somehow caressing her arms, the part that Juuzou had touched.

Then he spoke again.

"I also know you're the vigilante Marude is talking about." those words caused Kumiko to freeze in shock.

 _He.. saw me?_

Disagreeing with the probable fact, she shook her head, again, battling with herself internally.

 _It can't be! I was sure there was no one there!_

"I saw how you didn't care whether they call you a traitor for helping us capture them." he continued. "So I came by to thank you."

Kumiko's eyes widened, stunned at the boy's motive of approaching her, despite the danger and risk that might happen if he does so. The fact that earlier his comrades were looking for him means they didn't know he was there to meet with her.

"Why..? Why would you come all the way to thank me? You knew I was a ghoul.."

"I don't see what prohibits me from doing so." Juuzou explained and grinned, his purely innocent visage was confusing the female ghoul. "Shinohara-san taught me to thank people when they did something nice. You're half ghoul right? So it means partly you're a person. I think that counts."

 _You.._

Not noticing her actions, Kumiko's kagune had returned to her back around her waist, her face looking down as she let everything sink in. Thinking. Disturbed. Who was the investigator just now? Why was he different? Why wasn't he bothered by her appearance? By her race?

While waiting for her response, Juuzou remembered she haven't told him her name yet.

"Oh yeah, what was your name again?" he asked, snapping her out of her short trance.

"Huh?"

"Your name." he repeated.

"Kumiko Nii." she replied without her realizing it until the words left her lips.

"Kumiko, huh? Well Kumiko-chan, it was a pleasure meeting you! I hope you continue to help us do our job! I'm sure CCG won't mind an extra pair of hands and a kagune helping out!" he says and offers his hand to her.

She stared at it for a moment before shaking with his hand, feeling the warmth again. Unknowingly she smiled at the physical contact but Juuzou saw that and smiled himself, relieved that she had warmed up to him.

The moment could've lasted longer if Shinohara wasn't forced to call for him because he had Marude's bike.

"Well, that's my cue." Juuzou said, pulling his hand back as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you around I guess? When we are in another pursuit?"

"Of course." Kumiko says and watched Juuzou leave.

For a moment she felt a spark that somehow gave light to her life once again.

 _Hide.. I won't give up on life just yet.. I think my life only had just begun._

She told herself as she looked up the sky seeing that the rain had stopped and that the moon was out, shining on her.

 _Yeah.. my life is no longer the life under the gloomy and misty rain.. I don't live in the shadows anymore.._

Her eyes drifted back down seeing Juuzou grinning as he scratched his head again as Marude scolds him for grazing his bike. Kumiko allowed a smile form in her lips as she watched the scene before her.

 _..right Suzuya Juuzou-kun?_

The End.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you enjoyed it guys, this is the end of it!**


End file.
